


I'll Tell Him The Truth

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: BlackPepper Knight and Day AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Knight and Day (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Natasha stop on their journey to gaze at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell Him The Truth

“What are you gong to tell your boss?”

Natasha looked over at the other redhead critically, they were laying in their backs on top of the classic car in what looked like an abandoned old road somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. Their hands were lightly entwined and they were both gazing up at the clear bright night sky with drowsily eyes.

Pepper rolled her neck to get a better look at Natasha, she didn’t have to answer immediately, she could take her time with Natasha and she knew it. Her eyes wondered from the other woman’s soft face back to the gorgeous darkness lit with brilliantly shining stars, there light no longer taken away by the harsh lights of humans. 

“I guess.. If I see him, I’ll tell him the truth.”

She said it in a quick statement and then left it at that while Natasha watched her with a quizzical look, an eyebrow clearly raised with a smirk on her lips. Pepper looked over at the face that she was giving her and laughed, Natasha laughed with her for a moment, a light lazy laugh that didn’t intrude in the night air. 

“And what exactly is that?”

Pepper took a deep breath, looking through the stars and then her eyes fell to the beautiful woman next to her and she squeezed her hand. 

“That I met a dashing…”

She kissed Natasha’s cheek, 

“Brave…”

She kissed her neck, 

“And beautiful…”

She kissed her lightly on the lips, letting the kiss linger before she continued, 

“Super Secret agent who swept me off my feet…”

She paused and laughed, 

“After she used me as a mule to get a powerful battery, disguised as a burger king toy, onto a plane and then got me into several perilous, life threatening situations, which included powerful international weapons relations. But then I, The boring C.E.O saved her life and then decided to runaway into the sunset with a woman that I have only known for about a month.”

She nodded curtly, 

“Yup, that’s about it.”


End file.
